Goodbye, Klunk
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey ends up losing a special friend. In memory of my cat.
Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick are. Please do not sue and no flames.

This fanfic is in memory of my cat. I also made of video of him on Youtube. My username is the same over there. RIP Sammy (August 13, 1999-February 22, 2016).

 **Goodbye, Klunk**

Thirty-three year old Mikey was in his room playing with his cat Klunk. Just then, four year old identical twins Kyle and Frederick Stapleman appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Uncle Mikey," Kyle said.

"May we play with Klunk?" Frederick asked politely.

"Sure," Mikey replied with a grin and then Kyle and Frederick entered the room.

Klunk walked over to Kyle and Frederick and rubbed against their legs which made them giggle. Then Klunk pulled himself up on the bed with Mikey's help.

"Why can't he jump on the bed himself?" Kyle asked.

"He's an old cat," Mikey replied.

"How old?" Frederick asked.

"Eighteen," Mikey replied while petting Klunk.

Kyle and Frederick pet Klunk which caused him to purr. A few moments later, Raph appeared in the doorway.

"Shower's free, Mikey," Raph said.

"Kyle, Frederick, why don't you hang out with Uncle Raph for a bit?" Mikey suggested. Kyle and Frederick ran over to Raph and the three of them took off while Mikey headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Leo was in the dojo working on katas. He was surprised when Raph entered with Kyle and Frederick.

"What are Kyle and Frederick doing in here?" Leo demanded.

"I was going to toss a ball around with them," Raph replied. "You can join us if you'd like."

"Sounds fun," Leo said.

"I'll go get the ball," Raph offered. He went over to the weapons area and got the large red ball.

Kyle, Frederick, Leo and Raph formed a circle. Then they started tossing the ball in a circle.

* * *

Mikey went back to his room after getting out of the shower. He found Klunk wide eyed on his bed and not moving.

"Klunk!" Mikey exclaimed, picking up his cat who felt limp in his arms. He carefully put Klunk on the bed and rushed out of the room.

Mikey headed straight for Donny's lab and rushed in. He found his brother typing on the computer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Donny immediately turned around and saw the shocked look on his brother's face. He asked with concern, "Mikey, what happened?"

"I think Klunk passed," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

"Why don't you wait in the living room while I confirm his death?" Donny suggested.

"He's on my bed," Mikey said and then he and Donny left the lab.

* * *

Mikey was sitting on the living room sofa waiting for the news about Klunk. Just then, Leo, Raph, Kyle, and Frederick entered the room.

"Everything all right, Mikey?" Leo asked with concern.

"Not really," Mikey admitted. "Donny's checking on Klunk as we speak."

"What for?" Raph inquired.

"He was lying on my bed and he wasn't moving," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

Just then, Donny entered the room. Mikey stood up and walked over to his brother.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," Donny said regretfully. "Klunk's gone."

Mikey threw his arms around Donny and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"What's going on with Uncle Mikey?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Klunk just died," Raph replied gently.

"What's died?" Frederick asked with curiosity.

"It means your body stops working altogether," Leo explained. "A dead person can't move or breathe like we can since we're still alive."

"Are we going to die?" Kyle asked.

"Not right now but a long time from now we will," Raph replied.

"What's going to happen to Klunk?" Frederick inquired.

"Mikey and I need to see if your mother can help us take Klunk to the vet," Donny replied while holding Mikey. "Once Klunk is there, he'll be cremated."

"What's cremated?" Kyle asked with curiosity.

"That's where the body is put in a special oven and is burned," Donny explained. "Then the remains are grinded and become ashes."

"Sorry about Klunk, Uncle Mikey," Frederick said sincerely.

"Thanks," Mikey said, pulling away from Donny.

* * *

Twenty-six year old Chloe Stapleman entered the living room and found Leo, Raph, Kyle, and Frederick sitting on the sofa. Her husband Roger entered the room a few seconds later.

"Where are Mikey and Donny?" Roger inquired.

"Getting Klunk's body ready to take to the vet," Leo replied.

"They're in Mikey's room," Raph chimed in.

"I'll call the vet and them know that we'll be there as soon as we can," Chloe offered and then left the room.

* * *

Mikey and Donny were sitting on Mikey's bed near Klunk's body. They stood up when Chloe entered the room with a large plastic bag.

"Thanks for helping us out," Donny said sincerely.

"No problem," Chloe said. "I called the vet and she suggested bringing Klunk in a plastic bag."

"Would I be able to hold him until we turn his body over to the vet?" Mikey asked, his voice breaking.

"Of course," Chloe replied as she and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and Mikey carefully put Klunk in the bag.

"You ready, Mikey?" Donny asked gently.

"As ready as I can be," Mikey replied.

"Then let's go," Chloe said. "I'll handle the cremation bill."

Mikey and Donny nodded in agreement. Then they left the room along with Chloe.

* * *

A little later, Mikey, Donny, and Chloe arrived at the vet. Mikey and Donny were wearing their trench coats and fedora hats. The three of them entered the vet's office and Mikey handed Klunk over to the receptionist while Chloe paid the cremation bill. The receptionist said sincerely, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Mikey said gratefully and then he left with Chloe and Donny.

Once in the car, after Chloe drove out of the parking lot, Mikey wrapped his arms around Donny and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"We'll help you any way we can," Chloe promised.

"Any chance you could help me make a memorial video of Klunk?" Mikey asked after he calmed down a bit.

"Of course," Donny replied.

"I'll talk to Leo and Roger and see if they can supply the music," Chloe volunteered.

"Would you be able to ask them to make it instrumental?" Mikey asked.

"That I can do," Chloe replied.

* * *

Raph was in the living room with Kyle and Frederick playing with blocks. He was keeping an eye on them while Chloe, Roger, Leo, and Donny helped Mikey with his video for Klunk.

"We want to do something nice for Uncle Mikey," Kyle said.

"Like what?" Raph inquired.

"Something to make him feel better," Frederick replied.

"We can make a sympathy card," Raph suggested. "That's what some people do when someone close to them has lost a loved one."

"What can we use?" Kyle asked.

"We can use paper and crayons," Raph replied.

"Kyle and I have those things in our room," Frederick said.

"In that case, let's go to your room and get started on that card," Raph declared. The twins raced out of the room with Raph following.

* * *

Leo and Roger were in Leo's room working on a song for Mikey's video. They decided to name the song "Remembrance" which was a guitar and piano duet.

"You think we're ready to record it?" Leo asked.

"As ready as we can be," Roger replied.

"I hope Mikey likes this."

"I'm sure he will."

Leo turned on his Shell Cell, selected the voice memo app, and pressed record. After the song was recorded, Leo pressed the stop button and then played the song.

"Sound good enough?" Leo inquired.

"I thought it sounded great," Roger replied.

"I'll send the song to Donny so he can put it in the video."

"Good thinking."

Leo sent the song to Donny's Shell Cell. Then he put his guitar away and left the room with Roger who was carrying his portable keyboard.

* * *

In the lab, Donny had received the song that Leo had sent. He was currently adding it to the photos that he put in the video.

"I really appreciate you doing this," Mikey said gratefully.

"Happy to help," Donny said sincerely.

"We're here for you," Chloe said.

"I know you are," Mikey said.

Just then, Kyle and Frederick appeared in the doorway with Raph behind them. Chloe signaled for her sons to come in while Donny put the video together.

"We have something for you, Uncle Mikey," Kyle said, handing over the card which Mikey accepted.

"Hope you like it," Frederick said.

On the card was a drawing of Klunk which had the words "Sorry for your loss" on top. Underneath were the words "We love you, Uncle Mikey" and "Kyle and Frederick". Mikey pulled Kyle and Frederick into his arms and they returned the gesture. Once they released each other, Mikey said gratefully, "Thanks for the card. I love it."

"You're welcome," the twins said in unison and then left the lab with Raph.

* * *

Later, Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo. Kyle and Frederick were spending time with their parents while Mikey and Donny were hanging out with each other.

"It was nice of you to help Kyle and Frederick make a sympathy card for Mikey," Leo said sincerely.

"They wanted to make him feel better so that's what I suggested," Raph said.

"Let's call it a night."

"Good idea."

Suddenly, Raph threw his arms around Leo who was surprised but returned the gesture. Leo asked with concern, "Everything all right?"

"Please don't jump off the roof," Raph begged, tightening his hold on his brother. Leo realized that Raph was remembering when Leo tried to join Splinter by jumping off the Calls' roof and gently rubbed his shell.

Splinter had died of pneumonia two weeks after the turtles turned eighteen. A month after his death, Leo tried to jump off the roof and probably would've succeeded if Raph hadn't been there to stop him.

"I'm not going to jump off the roof unless it's to jump to another roof," Leo assured Raph.

"That makes me feel a little better," Raph said and then pulled away from Leo.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Mikey and Donny were in Mikey's room sitting on Mikey's bed. They had just finished the video and Mikey was currently listening to it with headphones.

"Thanks for helping me make the video," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

"No problem," Donny said gently, pulling Mikey into his arms.

After taking off the headphones, Mikey climbed into Donny's lap, latched onto him, and buried his face in his brother's plastron. Donny felt his plastron getting wet and gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

"Would you be able to stay with me tonight?" Mikey asked a few minutes later after getting off of Donny's lap.

"We can sleep in my room," Donny offered.

"Any chance we can check on the others?"

"We can do that."

* * *

After getting ready for bed, Mikey and Donny peeked into Kyle and Frederick's room. The twins were in Kyle's bed snuggled up together.

Next, they headed for Chloe and Roger's room. They saw the two of them snuggled up together in their bed.

After that, they headed for Raph's room and saw that it was empty. When they got to Leo's room, they saw Leo and Raph snuggled up together in Leo's bed.

A few moments later, Mikey and Donny headed for Donny's room and got into bed. The two of them snuggled up together.

"Thanks for being there for me," Mikey said gratefully.

"No problem," Donny said sincerely.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mikey and Donny tightened their hold on each other. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

Up above, Splinter, Hamato Yoshi, and Tang Shen were keeping an eye on the turtles, Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick. Just then, Klunk walked over and sat down on a cloud.

"Meow," Klunk said.

"Hopefully, the turtles will not take four months to go back on patrol the way they did with my death," Splinter said.

"Your death was hard on them," Yoshi reminded Splinter.

"Just like mine was hard on both of you," Shen chimed in.

"Same with your death, Yoshi," Splinter said.

Just then, Klunk curled up in the cloud. Splinter, Yoshi, and Shen continued to watch over the turtles, Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick.

The End

Note: Like Mikey, I found my cat dead on my bed after I got out of the shower. However, I stayed calm when I asked my dad for a ride to the vet and informed him of my cat's passing. He apologized for my loss, texted the vet's number to me and I called from my room. They suggested putting the cat in a bag which I did. I paid for the cremation and the receptionist apologized for my loss. After that, my dad and I headed to the supermarket that I transferred from since it was next door to the vet. We talked with one of my former coworkers who lost a cat a few years ago. We remembered the time my dad brought some dry socks and shoes and one of the shoes had one of my cat's toys inside.

I ended up making the memorial video for my cat on my own, texted the link to my family members and posted it on Youtube and my Facebook profile. I also did an MDA Shamrock donation in memory of my cat.


End file.
